


【Dickjay】Dear Lover

by LeeZing



Series: Alpha Dick Grayson Week 2020 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Jason Todd, Dick Grayson is a street artist, Jason Todd is a merchant, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, first bite, idk what au is this, made-up history au I guess
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: Day 4: 非常规形式|第一次咬人们说Todd老爷娶了个貌美的omega.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Alpha Dick Grayson Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758439
Kudos: 43
Collections: Alpha Dick Grayson Week 2020





	【Dickjay】Dear Lover

**Author's Note:**

> 桶的人设来自阿影给科普的某个世界里的小杰是个卖轮胎的大老板。  
> 亲爱的火花和我一起脑的娇78总，啵啵她！

女管家走到房门外，敲了敲门。

“老爷？”她呼唤道，“浴室已经准备好了。”

好一阵子没有回复。在她准备敲第二次的时候，里面传来一声暧昧的呻吟声，然后老爷清了清嗓子，说：“好的，一会儿去，现在不要打扰我。”

经验丰富的女管家应了一声，难掩喜色地走出去。与她交好的仆人问她怎么了，她小声但兴奋地回答道：“我们快要有一个少爷或者小姐啦！”

Jason愠怒地抬起腿，用脚跟踢了Dick的屁股一下。

Dick也不恼，低笑着抬起他的下巴，沿下颚、脖颈、锁骨落下轻吻，Jason在他的耳畔发出难耐的喘息。

“快……赶紧动一动啊。”

“又叫停又叫动的，老爷真难服侍，”Dick把他拉进一个吻里，温情的打算被Jason缠上他的两条腿消灭了，“你猜她会跑出去说什么？”

“谁？”Jason被如愿以偿地深入，喘息了一声，根本没在听Dick说话。

“你真是个小荡妇，”羞辱让老爷哽咽着缠紧了“夫人”的阴茎，“你会不会是唯一一个这么喜欢老二的alpha? 你看你被操得，像个什么样子？”

“闭嘴，我就是……就是喜欢……”Jason在乳头被折磨的时候挺起胸，Dick又用上指甲了，爽是很爽，但是玩多了他的乳头会破皮，在这么敏感的地方贴膏药的滋味可一点都不好受，“操我，用力一点，对——”

“我成结好不好，嗯？”Dick的动作变得深而短促，阴茎根部如他所言在缓慢地膨胀，“没准我在你里面射得多了，你的身体就会意识到你是我的omega, 然后发育出一个子宫，我可以把你的子宫射到满得变形——”

Jason尖叫“不要”，但是Dick嘴上夸奖加鼓励，下身就蛮不讲理地变得越来越大，直到Jason浑身一抖，穴口被撑到短暂地失去了知觉，然后精液气势汹汹地涌进他的体内。

Dick握住他的阴茎，撸动几下，喷出的精液落到了Jason脸上。

“我就不该把你捡回来，”意识不清的Jason又开始了他一夜一次的含糊指责，“坏人，占我便宜——”

Dick一如既往被逗乐了，他警告地动了动下身，让Jason颤巍巍地失了声。

“叫得外头都听得见的人也不知道是谁，”Dick在他的颈侧吸出一个吻痕，“再说当初可是你先咬的我，要负责啊，Todd老爷。”

Jason Todd是东海岸当下最出色的年轻商人之一。出身于犯罪巷的孩子却意外地有商业头脑，在获得Bruce Wayne, 哥谭首富的资助之后，以做马车轮子起家，就此一路飞黄腾达。坊间流传Wayne是在培养继承人，但是这么多年过去了，两人的关系似乎还是不远不近，就连商业上也只是井水不犯河水，偶尔合作那么一次的伙伴而已。

“据说这两个人有一次为一个omega大打出手，”有人窃窃私语着来源不详的小道消息，“这些上流alpha, 没什么区别！”

但是就普通人心目中而言，Jason Todd要更受喜爱。这个来自底层的孩子是他们中的一员，他甚至在发迹之后选择了住回犯罪巷，这个贫民窟也因此摇身一变，成为了城市里最明亮宽敞的地方之一。受他接济的人更是不计其数，在别人询问他理由时，他只是简单地回答一句：

“我不希望别人跟我一样。”

今晚Jason也遇到了一个人。那个人披着宽大的斗篷，坐在一个熟悉的角落里，轻轻地哼着歌。他看起来不很落魄，但是Jason还是叫停了马车，下车走向他。

“晚上好，先生。需要帮忙吗？”他问。

男人掀掉兜帽，抬起头，露出一个微笑。那是Jason见过最漂亮的一张脸和最美丽的一双眼睛。

“晚上好，”他轻松地回答道，“是的，我需要帮忙。我今晚无处可去了所以……要是能借宿，就再好不过啦。”

Jason伸出手拉他起来的时候，一股清淡的香气扑面而来。正如他所料，男人的衣物很整洁，布料朴素但是装饰很多，看着花里胡哨的。他对Jason打量的目光习以为常似的不以为意，又对他笑一笑，跟着上了马车。

结果这个名叫Dick Grayson的街头杂技艺人，就这么在他的家里住下了。据他说他已经流浪了一段时间，并没有什么理由也没有什么目标，只是到处乱走。而Jason久违地被勾起了童心，邀请他留下为他表演，Dick爽快地答应了，但是也提前强调了他并不在一个地方停留太久。

不管怎么说，他是个很好的朋友。Jason虽然早已不是当初那个愁吃愁穿的孩子，但是为了打理生意，他其实没有怎么离开过哥谭。Dick带来的故事让他入了迷，在为业务烦恼的时候几曲来自远方的小调也总能为他带来平静。

再说Dick虽然是个同性，但是却是他见过最好看的人之一。

转眼又到了母亲的忌日。那一天Jason总会一个人喝点小酒，但是今年，不知道为什么，他把Dick给叫到了他的房间。

“愿意陪陪我吗？”

Dick有点惊讶，但是没有拒绝。

酒是谈话的好伙伴。他不知不觉就喝了好多，明明Dick跟他一起喝的，可是在酒馆泡出来的艺人脸都还没红，Jason就已经趴在桌子上对着酒瓶子傻笑，然后开始聊自己的感情史了。

“女人很可怕，”他宣布道，“可怕……我对付不过来。但是你，你挺好的。”

Dick一时半会不知道这是夸奖还是冒犯。“呃，谢谢？”

“所以我都还没咬过别人，”醉鬼Todd老爷转移了话题，语气听起来无限委屈，他摇摇晃晃地坐起来，扑通往Dick怀里一栽，开始耍赖，“你让我咬一口，行不行？就一口，让我体验一下……来嘛？”

Dick敲了敲他的脑袋。

“你是不是喝傻了，我是个alpha, 你咬了我的话会有什么后果知道吗？”

“可是你好香……”Jason在他的颈窝里呢喃，坚持不懈地乱蹭，“我想咬你，你想要我吗？想要的吧？”

怎么会有这样的alpha? 说好的同性相斥呢？

来自Jason的带着辛辣香料的甜味在撩拨他，Dick计上心头。

“我给你咬，你给我操怎么样？一人一次，公平吧？”

Jason坐直了，一副在认真思考的表情。最后他大义凛然地点点头：“行吧，我不介意。”

于是Dick深吸一口气，拉开了领子。

Jason用手臂将他抱过去，像只狗狗一样嗅他。Dick作为一个alpha, 信息素味道不特别有攻击性，清甜得仿佛omega的气味，但是闻多了又会让人发晕。本就醉醺醺的Jason现在头都抬不起来了，于是Dick非常贴心地伸手掐住他的下巴，把他引到了腺体旁边。

Alpha的腺体算是一个私密的地方，更别说此刻接近他的是个同性。Dick的脑子里警铃大作，不把张着嘴却半天找不着地方的Jason掀翻已经耗费了他所有的自控能力。在他的腺体周围已经全是口水、Dick的忍耐到达极限的那一瞬间，Jason对准了，然后一口咬了下去。

喝多了还是第一次咬人的小混蛋下嘴完全不知轻重，也是第一次被咬的Dick疼得一抖，与此同时另一个alpha的信息素猛地冲进了他的腺体。他的大脑瞬间空白，自己的信息素立刻开始对外来者展开反击，内斗让他的理智烧成了灰烬。Dick被攻击欲望控制住了，等他反应过来时他已经把Jason死死按在了床上，衣物被扯得七零八落，一根手指都埋进了他的金主的后穴里。

身下的alpha带着哭腔喊疼，于是Dick颤抖着深呼吸，松开钳住Jason胯骨的手。

“抱歉。”

他低声道，说着就想从Jason身上移开，但是Jason握住了他的手腕，泪眼汪汪地转过头来看他。

“别，”他抽着气说，“我答应了的……来，来操我。”

那是乱七八糟的第一次。Jason一开始疼得直叫，抱着Dick发抖，被操开之后又不依不饶地缠上来。幸好出门都是坐马车的商人力量和体质比起凭一双腿跑遍大陆的流浪艺人来说差了不止一点，Dick死死地把他钉在床上顶弄，在成结之前拔出来，射了他一身。

第二天Jason直到中午才起床。他呻吟着挪动了一下，感觉仿佛被马车给碾了，抬头模模糊糊地搜寻周围时看到了床边坐着的Dick. 穿着裙子的。

Jason被吓醒了。他瞪圆了眼睛看着几个小时前才把他操了个来回的alpha, 不知该作何反应。

“老爷的女管家十分上心，”Dick勾起嘴角开始解释，“她早上见到我的时候抓着我说有个不知道哪里的老板带着孩子找你提亲来了，又暗示我说她听到昨晚发生了一些事，让我抓紧时间昭告天下我才是你的omega——说真的我有很像omega吗？好吧总之她就给了我这条裙子，让我当着那老板的面晃了一圈，然后再回来。”

Jason不知自己待会该批评她多管闲事还是赞扬她当机立断。

“你穿这条裙子很好看……不我是说，”Jason语无伦次道，“你，你不介意吗？被当做omega, 而且你以后都得那么，你说过你不会久留的……而且我们俩也……”

“我不介意，”Dick俯下身来，露出一个带牙齿的笑，“我发现这里也挺好的，主要是你很有意思。最重要的是，这下不会有其他omega觊觎你了。”

Jason咽了咽口水。

Jason龇牙咧嘴。

他屁股好痛，都怪他不知节制的“夫人”——哼。“夫人”现在正和其他omega谈笑风生，演技好得不得了，还装出一副一不小心露出了咬痕的样子，把他周围的小姐们都嫉妒得双目喷火。

“恭喜，Todd先生，”有个alpha谄媚地道，“能娶到这样天仙般的omega真是幸运。”

Jason在心里翻了一百个白眼。

他心不在焉地和他们寒暄，再转移视线的时候Dick已经不在了。Jason皱起眉，然后就闻到熟悉的味道从身边飘来。

“老爷，”他差点没被故意放软声音的alpha惊出一身鸡皮疙瘩，Dick强行挤了进来，把Jason放在身侧的右手臂都给挤到了后边去，“这几位是？”

“啪”！他的屁股被打了一巴掌。Jason吓得几乎跳起来，惊慌地看向Dick, 谁知他一脸娇俏笑意地贴上来，语气嗔怪。

“老爷！这里都是人呢。”

周围几个alpha哄笑，Jason表情空白地看着羞答答黏着他的另一个alpha, 毫不反抗地被拉走了。

“你——”

到了后面一条昏暗长廊，Dick反手就把Jason往墙上一推，咬住他的嘴，手伸进外衣底下掐捏他的腰。Jason不明所以地呜咽，被Dick充满占有欲的信息素浸得头晕。

“他们还在打你的算盘，”分开之后他低吼道，带着怒意的双眼亮得惊人，“你是我的。我的。”

“不要在这里做，”Jason试图推拒，虽然染上情欲的声音听起来十分半心半意，“会有……人……”

“既然已经开始了，就只能继续，”坏心眼的alpha说，“而且老爷最好努力让我脸红一点，不然出去以后可不好交代我们偷偷干嘛去了。”

“谁让你进来的？”Jason头疼地叹气。

他在看报表，他穿着刚从巴黎买来的新裙子的夫人就大摇大摆地走进他的办公室，往Jason大腿上一坐，不挪窝了。

其实这重量还挺舒服的，Jason也不介意Dick的陪伴，前提是不要妨碍他写字。Dick还在他的脖子上蹭来蹭去，啄吻着腺体，肉感的屁股碾磨Jason的裤裆，Todd老爷笔都要握不住了。

“老爷？”他的下属敲门道，“我现在可以汇报吗？”

“呃……”Dick从善如流地往下一滑，躲到了宽敞的办公桌底下，“当然。”

Jason的裤子被扒了。他太大了Dick含不进去，所以他专心地逗弄头部，一只手抚弄睾丸，另一只手的手指硬是挤进了Jason的后穴。

他完全没听下属说了什么。他只能十指交叉撑住下巴装出一副沉思的表情，其实已经用力得指节泛白，大腿都绷得发抖。

被揉搓前列腺的时候他没忍住一声鼻音，幸好他反应快及时把它转成了深思熟虑的“嗯”声。幸好汇报已经结束了，他便顶着下属吃惊的目光让他先出去，有问题再找他。

“你知道，这么下去我们真的没法回答别人‘什么时候要孩子’的问题了。”Jason搓了把脸，甬道还在抽搐，他索性把两条腿分开搭在扶手上，直勾勾盯着缓慢把蓬松裙摆掀起的Dick.

“我可以戴个假肚子，”Dick掏出他已经硬得不行的阴茎，露出一个笑，“或者试试把你操到怀孕。”


End file.
